Curtains
by pianon
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Amu has a meeting with Tadase at the park. But when he does something she doesn't expect and messes her feelings up completely, what is she going to do? Amuto one-shot.


**Hey, Snow here everyone. This is going to be my first Shugo Chara! (more specifically, Amuto) fanfic, so hopefully this isn't too terrible for all of your interests.**

**I will warn you once and once only. This story contains spoilers from the SC! manga chapter 28. So if you haven't read it and will be going to soon, I suggest you catch up in the manga before you read this fanfic. If you don't mind spoilers, well then that's just fine too.**

**I had to rush on this the whole week because I wanted this to be out on V-day today. So when I didn't finish it at it was near the end of today, I spazzed and that's why it's a bit rushed at the end.**

Disclaimer: **I do not own Shugo Chara!, as it belongs to Peach-Pit.**

* * *

"Oii, Amu-chann!! Time to wake up, you can't be late!!"

The girl named Amu groggily groaned and turned herself in her bed so her back faced the small hyper pink guardian character.

"But today's Saturday… just let me sleep in, Ran…"

Ran first had a look of bewilderment, but then a determined face erased all traces of it away.

"Amu!!!!! You're going to be late for you meeting with Tadase this afternoon!!!!!" she shouted as loud as she could, just so her voice could reach through the pink haired girl's dreamland.

"Huh?…" said Amu, not quite letting her brain intercept the information.

Five seconds full of silence later, Amu sat up in bed as quick as a bullet, all the grouchiness that was on her face just a few seconds ago replaced by a look of shock on her face.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe I forgot!" Amu said incredulously, as she looked at the her clock to see that it was 10AM.

"Darn it, I'm going to be late!" she said, as she threw herself out of her bed and rushed to the bathroom, only to trip over her foot in a rush and fall face-flat on the wooden floor.

The pink, blue, and green guardian characters winced as they watched their beloved heroine's clumsiness take action in front of their eyes.

"Amu-chan… are you okay, desu~?" asked Suu, her voice full of concern.

The pinkette lifted her head and smiled sheepishly at her guardian characters.

"Yup, I'm just fine, don't worry so much about it!" Amu said as she started to get up and rush once more to the bathroom. Her tone of voice didn't quite reassure them, but they decided to let it slide, just because of the possibility that she was in a rush and maybe wasn't thinking quite to straight.

As Amu shut the bathroom door behind, she turned around and looked at her reflection in the mirror in front of her.

Her pink hair was in a scraggly mess, and her amber eyes still contained a bit of drowsiness in them. Her pajamas had wrinkles all over them, and for a moment, she actually thought that she looked a bit pale.

'_I'm probably seeing things, if not that then I probably always look like this in the morning.'_ she thought to herself.

Just as she was about to grab her toothbrush, something caught her eye.

A cut had shown itself, not too deep but it was bleeding quite a bit. It ran along the left side of her neck and was actually quite hard to notice.

'_I probably got it when I tripped… If Tadase sees this, he'll be so concerned.'_ she thought to herself.

Then she remembered, Tadase.

And the reason why she had to wake up before noon to meet him at the park.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Umm… Hinamori-san?"_

_Amu turned her head and smiled at the stuttering boy._

"_What is it, Tadase-kun?"_

"_Umm… Tomorrow, can you meet me at the park at noon? I have something important to discuss with you in private."_

_Amu blushed at the word "private", but kept her composure. She surely didn't want her hectic side to be shown around Tadase, especially him._

"_Uhh… Of course, I'll be there."_

_The blonde haired boy smiled in relief, causing the pinkette's cheeks to turn a light shade of red._

"_Great, I'll see you then."_

_And they both went their separate ways home._

_END FLASHBACK_

Amu sighed a happy sigh.

'_I'm finally going to be able to see him today! And it's Valentine's Day too!! Man, can thing's get any better?'_ she thought to herself excitedly.

Amu quickly put a bandage over the cut, and looked at the time.

"Oh man, it's already 10:30?? I didn't even brush my teeth yet!" she whined to no one in particular. She hastily began brushing her teeth, motivated by the time and a certain blond boy on her thoughts.

* * *

+…30 Minutes Later…+

"I'm going out Mom!" Amu said, as she ran down the stairs to the door, three guardian characters right behind her.

"Okay Amu-chan, just be careful." her mother said.

"And no boys!!" her father said, as he popped out of nowhere behind his wife.

"Oh come on dear, it's Valentine's Day today. I'm sure Amu has a special someone that she's going to meet, am I right Amu-chan?" the brunette woman said, winking at Amu.

Amu flinched at the sudden comment, and then crossed her arms and turned her head to the door.

"O-of course not! I'm going to meet some friends at the park, that's all!" she said in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Waahhh!! Cool and Spicy! That's our Amu-chan!" the two parents said in unison, even if the father was in another room.

Amu inwardly smiled, and left the house while her parents basked in her so-called "Cool and Spicy" act.

As the girl met the outside air of late winter, she shivered slightly.

'_Man, I've got to hurry. If Tadase's going to be there before me, I shouldn't be keeping him waiting in this kind of weather.'_ Amu thought.

"Go, go, Amu-chan!! Do your best and confess to Tadase-kun!!" Ran said happily, snapping the heroine out of her thoughts and making her blush madly.

"Ran!! What are you saying!?" Amu said, obviously embarrassed by the comment.

Before the pink character had a chance to reply, Miki interrupted.

"Amu-chan, hide!" she said, urgently.

"Huh?" the girl said, as she turned around, looking in all directions for the reason why she had to hide, according to Miki.

Then she saw.

A bunch of people from her school were lurking around, holding Valentine's Day chocolates, flowers, cards, and all of the sort. They were looking in all directions for a specific person.

"Oh no, I don't want today to be a repeat of yesterday…" Amu said quietly under her breath, scenes of Friday the 13th, a.k.a. yesterday, repeating in her mind.

"Yesterday was horrible, desu…" Suu said, hiding her head in her small hands.

Amu groaned. It wasn't _just _the fact that it was Friday the 13th yesterday, but that since there was no school on the actual Valentine's date, people were going everywhere around school giving valentine's and confessing on Friday.

Of course, it would be no problem to the average person.

But Hinamori Amu, was _not_ your average person, especially when she's the most popular in the entire school.

Running and hiding from mobs of your "fans" was bad enough for Amu, but now they were _here_, outside _her_ house, looking for _her_.

"Amu-chan, we're going to have to go the other way. We'll find someway around them to get to the park, don't worry." the blue guardian character said, pointing to the way leading away from the park.

Amu gulped, and silently went the other way, guardian characters right behind. She could only now wish that those crazed fan boys didn't notice of her.

* * *

"Oi, did you see her yet?" a boy asked one of his companions.

"No, not yet. This is around where she lives, right?" he said.

"Yup, I'm sure of it. She's gotta be inside there." another said, pointing to Amu's house.

"Alright then, let's go." said another, and the group of boys were walking towards the girl's house, until they were stopped by a high school boy right before they got to the door.

"What are you little punks doing here?" the person asked the boys in a insolent voice and a glare.

The entire group flinched; sure, they had to come this far for their beloved Amu, but they definitely did _not_ want to mess with this high school boy. His tone of voice and dark blue eyes showed the hatred inside him, and that enough scared the boys.

"Uhh… nothing… nothing at all…" one managed to stutter out.

"Oh really?" the senior student said, and took one menacing step towards the group with his glare intensifying by the second.

And then they had it. The boys ran away, screaming like little girls and scared for their life.

The boy smirked, and then looked at his guardian character floating next to him, who was trying hard to hold back a snicker.

"Yoru, let's go."

* * *

"Finally we made it!" Amu said in relief as she reached the park. Having to dodge every boy that she saw on her way here was a pain, but she finally made it.

The girl looked at her watch, and it read 11:50AM.

'_Okay good, so I'm not late yet.'_ she thought, and began her search for the young "king."

"Amu-chan, over there!" Ran said, pointing behind her.

Amu turned her head, and she saw him.

Hotori Tadase, sitting on a bench in front of a fountain. He was bundled up from the cold weather, but his cheeks were still slightly red.

Amu quickly ran up to him, her heart beating hard from excitement.

"Sorry Tadase! Were you waiting long?" Amu said just as she reached the boy.

"Ah, don't worry, I wasn't here for too long. But I'm glad to see that you were able to make it." he said, giving her a smile and making Amu blush.

The girl hastily sat down next to him, and decided to get right to the point.

"So, uhh… what did you want to talk to me about that you couldn't yesterday?" she asked in a quick manner, clearly giving away the fact that she was embarrassed.

"Well, umm… you remember that when I told you I liked Amulet Heart right?" he said nervously.

Amu blushed at the thought of it, but nodded.

Tadase looked at the ground, his cheeks turning more red than before.

"And I'm sure you remember the conversation we had after that, in your room yes?"

Amu blushed like crazy at the thought of that; it was surely a shock to her especially since it was so unexpected. She nodded quickly.

"Well… I've done a lot of thought about it and…umm, I've decided that…"

Tadase gulped.

"… I love you."

After hearing those words, Amu had expected to get feelings of shock, embarrassment, and most important of all, happiness. After all, weren't those more or less the feelings that you get in a situation like this?

But Amu, never felt them.

Instead, she had thoughts of someone else.

'… _Ikuto? Why am I thinking of Ikuto at a time like this?… Tadase, and I mean, _Tadase_ is the one that just confessed to me… but then why can I only think of Ikuto right now?? Is this supposed to mean something?? Or does this mean that-'_

"… mori-san, are you okay? Hinamori-san??"

Amu's head jerked upwards, as if she was awaken from a bad dream right before the horror started. His voice had completely startled her thoughts, and she didn't know what to do now that she wasn't "out of it."

"Ah… um… sorry about that, uh…" Amu said, as she had no idea what to say to Tadase at the moment.

Before Tadase could say another word, Amu stood up and cut him off.

"Um… I have to get going now. I'll tell you… how I feel next time I see you, okay?"

Tadase looked back to the ground, not letting the girl see the pain and confusion in his eyes. After a moment's hesitation, he answered.

"Um, yeah, that's… fine…" he answered quietly.

And with that, Amu and her guardian characters left without another word.

* * *

"Oii, Amu-chan, what was all that about??" Ran asked, whining like a little kid that wanted candy.

"Yea, Amu-chan, I thought you really liked Tadase-kun, desu." said Suu as well, wanting to know why the girl didn't admit her feelings.

Amu groaned out of irritation. She still couldn't stop thinking about the blue-haired senior year student, and she was sure that if she told Ran or Suu she'd get even more frustrated in some way.

"Look you two, I really don't wanna talk about it, so can we just drop the conversation?" Amu said more harshly than she meant, shocking the pink and green characters.

"Sorry, Amu-chan…" the two said simultaneously.

Amu sighed.

"It's alright you two. I just want to do some window shopping to get my mind off this, it's really giving me a headache." the pink haired girl said.

Ran and Suu nodded, and simply began to hover behind Amu wherever she went.

As for Miki, however, she watched Amu with compassionate eyes from behind. She looked sad for a moment, then looked at her drawing pad full of pictures of a specific cat guardian character.

* * *

For the next 4 hours, all Amu and her guardian characters did was go around the streets looking at the things that were being sold in the windows of all different kinds of stores. However, since that day was Valentine's Day it didn't help the girl's mood very much, for love was her exact main problem.

'… _Ikuto… I wonder where he is right now… Wait, why should I care where he is right now?? Man, there is definitely something wrong with me… but what is it? I don't understand this situation that I'm in, thinking of someone else right when my supposedly 'true love' confesses.'_

As the deliberated girl passed by a shop, something caught her eye in the window. Not knowing that she had stopped, all three of her guardian characters crashed into her back.

"Ow… Amu-chan, why'd you suddenly stop?" Ran asked while she was on the ground, rubbing her head.

"Eh? Oh, sorry you guys…" Amu trailed off, and she went back into her daze while staring at the object that had captured her attention.

All three of them noticed this, and they decided to fly up and see just what had made Amu so astonished.

When they looked through the store window, they gasped in surprise. But when they turned to look at the expression on the pinkette's face, they were surprised to see that she was smiling while in her trance state.

Immediately, the girl rushed into the store and asked for the object that had caught her attention in the window. Her eyes reflected her feelings of happiness, crave, and impatience. While Ran and Suu chattered about Amu's strange behavior, Miki smiled gentle smile, knowing exactly what that girl was up to.

* * *

"Heyy, Amu-chan, are you sure you're even going to see him today?" Ran asked incredulously, as the four of them began walking home.

"No, but buying this is already enough to keep me happy for a while." Amu replied, confusing the pink guardian character even more.

Before Ran or Suu could get another word out about Amu's behavior, Miki shushed them.

"It's better to just wait and see what happens." Miki said to the two, and they, still confused, listened and kept their mouths shut.

When the group got home, it was already 7:30PM. Amu found a note in the kitchen from her parents saying that they had left the house with Ami to visit some old friends, and wouldn't be back until tomorrow. It also said that they had left some food in the fridge in case Amu was hungry when she came home.

Amu smiled, and quickly ran up to her room. She had already eaten at a small restaurant before she had came home, so she wasn't all that hungry.

When Amu reached her room, she took a quick shower and changed into strawberry pink pajamas. When she came out of the bathroom, she smiled at the sight of the item she had bought earlier today.

When she looked around for her guardian characters, they were already asleep inside their eggs, making her giggle. She wondered if she had really made them tired today, and began to get into her bed for sleep.

Amu turned her room lights off, and just as she was going to get into bed, a figure on her curtains caught her eye. A tall teenage boy was standing outside on her balcony, with a small cat like figure hovering next to him.

At the sight of this, Amu almost fell backwards in surprise. She knew that boy very well, but her yellow curtains only allowed his silhouette to be seen.

The boy didn't move, so Amu thought that she would let him in herself. She slowly walked towards the balcony door, and when she was right in front of the curtains and the glass door that separated the two, she stopped.

'_What is this feeling I have? It's like… I'm scared of seeing him. But I'm also anxious as well. For some reason… it feels like, how I was feeling before Tadase confessed…'_ the pink haired girl thought, completely confused by her thoughts.

But Amu wasn't going to let her feelings get the best her. With a determined look, she grabbed the yellow curtains and pulled them to either side, revealing the boy and his guardian character.

"Ikuto…"

He looked absolutely stunning as he stood there in the night, his dark blue hair reflecting the moonlight and his navy colored eyes looking at Amu with a feeling she couldn't quite comprehend. His fists were jammed into the pockets of his school uniform, and all Amu could do was look in wonder.

The senior year student smirked at the sight of Amu's shock, and slowly pulled her glass door open which the girl always kept unlocked. He moved his face so that it was right in front of hers and spoke.

"Yo, Amu."

Amu blushed at this, and was quite startled at the distance between their faces. Her heart was pounding in her chest so hard that she swore Ikuto could hear it.

"Ah? My little Amu is at a loss for words?" he teased, while pulling his face away from hers.

Amu blushed even more at the words "my little Amu", but immediately went into denial mode.

"N-n-no!! T-that's completely wrong! Anyway, why are you here?" she asked.

Suddenly, Ikuto did what she least expected. He hugged her from behind and whispered seductively into her ear.

"What? I can't come to see my little strawberry on Valentine's Day?"

Amu froze up and the only thing she could do was blush. She was at a loss of words after that question and couldn't respond.

Ikuto noticed and, deciding not to embarrass her further, let go of the girl. Even if it was for his own amusement, he didn't want to do anything that would've made her too uncomfortable.

"Eh?" Amu said, as she didn't expect the boy to just let go of her like that. She thought he would've continued to mock her until she thought she would burst.

"Well, I'm going to go now." Ikuto said, as he began to move back out to the balcony.

"Whhaaattt??? Even though you just got here?" Amu said unbelievingly.

The boy then turned around to face the girl, and smirked.

"Hmmm? You want me to stay here, my little Amu?" Ikuto teased.

Amu blushed; she couldn't even believe that she said that herself.

"Well… here, it's yours." the girl said, as she shoved the item that she had bought earlier into his chest.

Ikuto blinked and then slowly took the thing from Amu's hands. He looked at it, and his eyes widened slightly.

It was a plushie, a cat plushie to be exact. It was colored a blue as dark as the night, and it was sitting upright. But what had surprised Ikuto the most was that it was holding a small plushie violin in its paws.

Then something caught his eye. There was a piece of paper tucked in between the violin and the cat's body. Ikuto took the piece of paper out and unfolded it. He read its contents silently.

_Ikuto,_

_Today, Tadase confessed to me._

Right when Ikuto read that sentence, he was infuriated. However, he decided to keep his outside composed and continued to read.

_When he did, I expected to feel all happy and warm inside._

_But I didn't feel that way._

_Instead, I felt sad and exasperated at Tadase._

_But the thing that surprised me the most was,_

_I could only think of you._

It could've been a trick of the light, but if you looked carefully, you could see that the boy's cheeks were red.

_I simply couldn't understand why; Tadase was the one who confessed, yet you were the only thing on my mind._

_But as I walked around town today, I started to understand why._

_Tadase was simply a curtain._

_He was the bright, color-filled curtain that kept me from you, even when you were simply on the other side._

_So when he confessed, he turned to his true colors, which were completely dull and boring to me, and I found no interest in him anymore._

_So I went past his curtain, and I came to my true feelings and senses._

_I now know that I'm seeing what is completely around me, and not what's just in front of me._

_And that's why, I have the courage to write this to you._

_I love you Ikuto, because you are the one that will be on my mind for all of eternity._

_-Amu_

Ikuto looked up at Amu with slight shock on his face. However, the pink-haired girl's cheeks had reddened, arms were folded, and was looking at her bedroom floor like it was the most fascinating thing she had ever seen.

Ikuto smiled gently, and walked over to Amu so that he was standing right behind her.

"Do you really mean that, Amu?" he whispered gently.

Amu closed her eyes, and nodded vaguely.

"Yes, Ikuto. I do mean it." she whispered back.

Then Ikuto smiled one of those gentle smiles that he let no one ever see, except for Amu. He walked in front of Amu and knelt down so that he was at her height.

"Good, because I love you too." he said.

Before Amu had a chance to react, Ikuto pulled her close to him and kissed her on the lips..

Amu eye's widened. She never could've saw this coming.

But she wrapped her arms around his neck and began to kiss him back anyway, making Ikuto smile to himself.

They stayed that like for a short while, but it felt like eternity to them when they parted lips.

Ikuto smirked, and Amu knew that something bad was coming her way.

"It won't be long before we do _that, _Amu-_koi._" he said teasingly.

"You perv!!" Amu said with bright red cheeks, and hit him softly on the head.

Ikuto chuckled, and then pulled the embarrassed girl close to him.

"I love you, Amu."

"I love you too, Ikuto."

And the two stayed that way for the rest of the night in each other's arms, knowing that this would be the best Valentine's Day of their life.

* * *

**Man, some bits were corny…**

**And I haven't written stories for a while, so this is probably pretty bad. :[**

**So R&R everyone, and gimme feedback.**


End file.
